The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Begonia ‘Canary Wing’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Canary Wing’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in May of 2014 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of a plant grown from seed of the Begonia seed strain Dragon Wing® Pink (no cultivar name available and not patented) in a container block at his nursery in Delaware, Ohio. The Inventor initially isolated a branch on ‘Dragon Wing Pink’ with gold variegated leaves and made subsequent cuttings selections to develop and select ‘Canary Wing’ with solid gold foliage.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Cardington, Ohio in May of 2014. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.